


Switch

by EmeraldIbis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis
Summary: Winters here and Nick feels the affects.





	Switch

Flip Around the Sequel to Good Smells

The air chilled her bones in the split second it took for the rabbit to bound from the warm police station to her car. She shivered and frantically turned the heat on. Damn it was cold. Then she glanced over at the passenger’s seat. 

“Nick? You alright?” 

Her fox had his head in his hands and legs crossed. “I-yea I’m getting a nasty headache.” 

Nick glanced over at Judy, holding his breath for as long as he could. His stomach twisted, her smell was starting to get to him. Restraining himself from digging his claws into the seat of the car and quieted a growl as the car rolled onto the road. 

“Lets get you home then. Some meds and you can sleep it off.” Despite the freezing air Nick cracked the window. Hoping it would help dissipate the scent. 

It didn’t. 

The second he opened his lungs a powerful whiff of biting cold air and Judy’s scent forced its way into his nose. His pupils dilated and he quickly held his breath again. Shaking his head and clearing his throat Nick rubbed his face. When had it gotten so bad? Even last year, he hadn’t felt this… affected. 

In the morning…..

“Nick?” The rabbit snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to space cadet. You there?” Shaking his head vigorously Nick nodded. 

“Yea sorry I was off.” He looked down at his half finished paperwork. Then realized she had been talking to him. “You need somethin?” 

Judy raised a brow, “Just to tell you its break.” Bouncing off the chair three times her own height she walked towards the coffee machine. Her curvy hips sways and Nick blinked, forcing his eyes to move away. When did he start blatantly checking her out at work? On reflex his claws snapped out and back in. Nick growled under his breath.

Jolting himself out of his flashback Nick stepped out of the car as Judy lifted her bag from the backseat. “Nick, come on.” Her paws circled around his arm and a bolt of electricity shot through him. His hand, the one she wasn’t latching herself onto, shook as they walked through the front door. With a click it locked behind them and Judy tugged her jacket off. 

Soft gray fur rippled with lean muscle, Nick took a step forward. How easy would it be to slam a hand against the door and locking that little doe in place as easily as- 

Judy placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up. Come on.” 

He didn’t move, swallowing hard as the touch of her fur left sparks against his own. Suddenly he stumbled back, “Ah, I- yea. I’ll go lay down.” 

Nick fled to his room, the one he hadn’t used much since Judy’s heat a some months before. Thoughts of how he’d found her flitted through his head and he groaned. Squirming and whining and calling his name with one hand shoved in her panties. Claw marks left slight dents in the sheets and Nick shook his head. This wasn’t like that time though. He wasn’t in control of himself. He wanted too.. Judy writhing below him holding her delicate throat in his mouth. Not able to do anything as he- 

Nick hissed and covered his face with his hands. No, this wasn’t like her heat. He could seriously hurt her. Shame tugged at his gut. Would he have to do this the rest of his life? Restrain himself during the short yet torturously long months in winter? 

“Nick?” 

Gods Carrots, she’d changed into night clothes. Boxer like underwear and a loose long t-shirt. Only bits were left to the imagination, her nipples perking up through the fabric. Grey fur peaking through the top of the collar and up to the slim hollow of her throat. Nick shook his head. 

“Yes?” 

“What are you doing in here?” His stomach dropped to the floor. Obviously she’d thought he meant lay down on her bed. The one they normally shared. 

“I didn’t want to get you sick, Carrots.” 

He winced, more like he didn’t want to snap and hold her against the bed like was tempting him right now. His blood rushed and boiled, and he tried to hold onto his thoughts. 

“Ca- Judy. Its not good to be around me right now. I-“ He lay on the bed the instincts inside whining as she grew closer. He shook his head, “No, Judy please.” For the first time since he could remember, he felt a beg come from his lips. Begging her to move away, cleanse her scent from the room so maybe his libido could relax. 

Sweat dripped down his back, he really was burning up. Her scent lingered in the air, strong from the damp fur of her body. Those tiny paws pushing against his chest, crying out as he lifted her hips. Slamming the knot deeper not caring about the pain and rubbing her little nub with his fingers. Forcing her to tighten around him. Bruises forming on her hips and neck nibbling at them till- His mind snapped back to reality at the dark marks he imagined on her skin, showing through her fur. 

He curled up in a ball. “Judy please go.” 

For once the bunny seemed to listen to him. The door shut softly and he relaxed curling himself into a ball. 

Until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He snapped. “What the hell Judy!” Jerking away he felt a soft cloth tighten around his ankles. Nick frowned, “What are you…”

The same cloth and delicate paws bound his wrists, enough that it would take him a while of sawing with his claws to get free. “Judy, what-“ 

“Nick..” She leaned over him, watching his face redden at her proximity. “Its ok. Let me take care of it first, yea?” 

His mind he normally prized so highly deserted him, leaving him stranded and drowning in her scent. She nuzzled his throat and Nick felt a whine come from his throat, his claws scraping against the binds. Gods he wanted the position reversed, and he hissed at the binds on his limbs. He growled at Judy slipping the shirt over her head.

Don’t worry this will be edited. Its only the first chapter and some steaminess ahead. As you can guess. They will be switching roles.


End file.
